


【有爵启情节】mob双xing展爸（说白了就是轮x）

by Coldheart004



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 20:37:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15804141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldheart004/pseuds/Coldheart004





	【有爵启情节】mob双xing展爸（说白了就是轮x）

“你们放开我儿子！要多少钱都可以！”展启天一听说自己的宝贝儿子被绑架，连忙赶到了对方发来的地址，果不其然，看见展耀被绑在凳子上，口中塞着布条，说不出话，周围有一群男人围着。

 

“放？你太天真了，要是能用钱解决的话还亲自把你引来干什么？难道你忘了五年前那个案子？我们可是被你给耍的团团转，现在我们只不过想报个小小的仇罢了。”为首的那人说道，拿出一杯水——至少表面上看起来是这样，就要给展耀灌下去。

“住手！别碰我儿子！我替他喝！”展启天夺过那杯液体仰头灌了下去，这是毒药又怎样？他只要小耀平平安安。

“啧，真是感人的父子情啊，只是你不问问这是什么就迫不及待的喝下去了，到时候可不要后悔哦。”

“无所谓，只要你们放了我儿子，我无所谓！”展启天看着使劲挣扎着却不能说话的展耀，安慰地笑笑，他亏欠这个孩子太多，他必须补偿他，让他知道自己爱他。

 

 

“唔......”展启天感到燥热的同时，突然双腿一软摔倒在地，“你们给我喝了......”

“没错，春药，但是你可别冤枉我们啊，本来是想给你儿子用的，谁让你逞英雄自己抢着喝了？哈哈哈......”

“那你们现在可以放了我儿子了吧！唔......”展启天倒在地上不住颤抖，他因为药性刺激而渗出的淫液慢慢将西裤打湿。

“你又开玩笑了，仇还没有报，现在放人岂不是便宜你们了？”

“那你们想怎样？”

“嗯……本来我们的计划你应该也猜到了，但是现在只有反一下了，让你儿子看着我们上你吧。我看你身材还不错，应该能凑合。”那人凑近展启天，将他两条腿分开，“啧，已经这么湿了？看来还不错，可不要让我们失望。”

“唔唔！”被塞住嘴的展耀听到这些话立刻就疯了，拼命挣扎着，他们怎么敢！他们怎么敢碰父亲！

但他无能为力。

 

“滚！滚开！别碰我！”

“不碰也行，那就让你儿子来替代吧……”那人说着就要起身。

“不！别动他！你们到底想怎样！说！”

“很简单，伺候我们到爽，不许反抗，明白了吗？不然的话......”

 

展启天回头看一眼展耀，他好像哭了，他拼命摇着头想告诉自己千万别听这些人的，可是......他能怎么办呢，他作为父亲已经失败了，他只想在接下来的日子里证明自己，他也可以是一个好父亲，他只想保护他的儿子。

 

“成交，你们任何人都不许动小耀哪怕一下！”

“没问题，那么......开始吧。”

“小耀...爸爸对不起你，你闭上眼睛，千万别看......”

 

展启天刚刚脱下西装外套放在一边，头就被粗暴地抬起，口中也被塞入了一根胀大的性器。

“好好含着，到我爽了为止。”

“唔......”

 

展启天垂下眼，顺从地握上了那无法完全含入的粗大男根，他用舌挑逗着铃口，用手抚弄着那人的阴囊，他知道怎么样才是最舒服的。

 

周围的人看着这个一向禁欲的男人含着阴茎吞吐的样子，都蠢蠢欲动，得到为首那人的允许后，慢慢靠近了展启天。展启天感觉到有很多双手在自己身上抚摸，他颤抖着，极力克制着内心的厌恶与恐惧，顺从地任由他们动作。

 

“啧，你们看他这胸。”从背后靠近的一人隔着衬衫捏弄着展启天的乳头，粗糙布料的摩擦和手指的按压让那个敏感的地方越发挺立，嫣红的颜色透出了白色的衬衫，将不厚的布料顶出一个小小的凸起，原本就肌肉饱满的胸部现在看起来就像是被肆意玩弄过的女性乳房。

 

“还挺大......”另一人俯身含住展启天的乳头轻轻啃咬逗弄，让他胸前的衬衫湿了一片，紧紧贴在了身体上，就像透明的一般将他形状完美的胸部勾勒出来，那两颗茱萸也越发明显。

 

“唔！咳咳......”

 

展启天口中那人一个深顶，尽数释放，故意将精液射在他脸上。展启天因药效发作而脸色潮红，眼镜上也沾满了白浊，一副被玩弄过的精英模样让在场的人下身一紧。

 

“你们还等什么，赶紧扒了他啊！”

 

身后那人抬起展启天的臀，退下他的西裤，只见里面的布料早已被淫液浸湿。

 

“被下了药也不应该这么湿啊……”

“废什么话，快点！你不玩把位子让给老子，老子可硬的发疼！”

 

那人虽是奇怪，但也没多想，只伸手从展启天挺立的阴茎抚摸到囊袋，最后在囊袋下方的凹陷处停下了。

 

“这是什么？”他轻轻往那个凹陷处按了按，引发了展启天饱含情欲的呜咽。

“什么什么？脱下来看看不就知道了！”

 

 

“别......求你们，嗯啊......不可以...那里不可以......”之前一直顺从的展启天突然挣扎起来，他慌忙向前爬去，想摆脱抚摸他下身的魔爪。

“为什么不可以，之前说好的，你不也挺享受？现在装什么贞洁烈妇，还是说......你不想救你儿子了？”

 

展启天颤抖着停下动作，是啊，自己不能逃，自己逃了小耀怎么办？他自己没关系，但他绝对不允许他们对小耀做这样的事，小耀身体不太好，万一......

 

“啊......”展启天沉浸在思绪中，突然被身后的人一把揽住脱下了唯一的遮羞布，他的下身完全暴露在了所有人的眼前。

 

“嘶......我艹！他是个双！我就说怎么这么湿！”

“妈的原来这真是个生来就给人肏的骚货！”

“哈哈哈，多亏了他自己喝药，他这婊子一定比他那白斩鸡儿子好玩多了！”

“等什么！干他啊！”

“干他！”

 

周围的吸气声此起彼伏，他们完全没有想到，这老男人有着这样一副美妙的身体。

 

 

父亲......

展耀狠狠咬着口中的布条，他现在终于不再怀疑自己是不是父亲亲生的了，也终于明白了自己是怎么来的，他看到了父亲身上那个女性器官，心脏抽痛，父亲到底都经历过什么......

展耀的手腕因为挣扎被绳子勒出一条条血痕，口中却只能发出意味不明的呜咽声。

 

 

身后那人掰开展启天的肉唇，俯身含住了他的阴蒂，用舌头舔舐，时不时用牙齿刺激那个敏感的地方。

 

“唔唔......别......别碰！”展启天被反剪双手动弹不得，却不愿发出呻吟。

“爽吗？叫出来，给我叫出来，如果不叫出来......”那人意有所指地往展耀的方向看了一眼。

“我......啊...哈啊……你们答应过，不会，不会动小耀的！嗯啊……”

 

身后那人的舌头顶进了湿软的花穴，模仿性交的动作不停戳刺着内壁，引得展启天不住喘息。他狠自己这副淫荡怪异的身体，但也是这副身体给他带来了小耀，他的珍宝......

 

“嗯啊……别舔了，呜...求你别舔了......”

“不舔也可以，不然你自己玩给我们看？”那人抱着展启天将他朝向了展耀，用两根手指分开了他的阴唇，“你对着你儿子自慰，教教他怎么样？”

 

“不可以！你们怎么能这样！你们不能这么做！”展启天狠狠抓着那正在玩弄自己下体的手臂，想遮挡展耀的视线。

“我记得这是我们交易的一部分呀，我记得你是答的，伺候我们到爽为止，怎么，现在反悔了？”

“我...好，我做......小耀，小耀你闭上眼睛，你别看！”

 

“闭眼？这怎么行，要是闭了眼，错过了这么美的风景那多可惜！展大博士，你说是吗？”

 

 

我杀了你们！杀了你们！

 

展耀的心里只有这一个念头，他眼眶通红，目眦欲裂，他只想将那些畜生全部碎尸万段！

 

 

“啊......求你...别看......哈啊……”再次被威胁的展启天听话朝着展耀，双腿大开，用两根手指揉捏着已经肿胀充血的阴蒂，另一只手抚弄着敏感的花穴周围，伸入两指抽插。

“不够，你要叫出来，然后说你是个骚货，请我们肏你，你的骚穴要吃老公们的大肉棒。”

“我、我是个骚货...哈啊……求老公们肏我的骚穴，骚穴想吃大肉棒，好痒......嗯啊……”泪水从展启天的脸侧滑下，脑海里回放的是二十多年前与赵爵的第一次，那一次可真疼啊，可是再疼也绝对疼不过当下。

在自己的抚弄下，狭窄的花穴口溢出了一股股粘腻的淫液，不停滴落在地，展启天的理智似乎也随着这些流下的液体消失殆尽，再加上药物的影响，他现在只想有什么粗大的东西插进来填满自己。

 

“求你们了……哈啊...呜...骚穴好痒，好想吃大肉棒……”

“行啊，骚货，自己来吧。”为首那人向后一靠，示意展启天自己主动坐上去。

展启天强忍着情欲，爬过去坐在他身上，那人也是极坏，故意让展启天的下体仍然朝向展耀。

展启天握着那根粗大的性器，缓缓凑近自己的穴口，那灼热的龟头一下一下顶弄磨蹭着阴蒂，带来疯狂的快感。

“啊啊......好爽，大肉棒顶得骚蒂好爽，呜......”展启天一手拧弄乳头，一手握着粗大的性器在阴蒂上摩擦，但被情欲胀满的大脑仍没有忘记自己的儿子还从正面看着这一切。

这种背德的快感让他生不如死。

“骚货，骚蒂爽了，那骚穴呢？可不能偏心啊，骚穴早就想大肉棒进去捅一捅了……”那人笑着，伸手抠挖着展启天的花穴，又带出一波淫水。

“要，骚穴也要大肉棒……啊...好深...顶到花心了......骚穴要被捅破了，哈啊……”展启天对准穴口，坐了下去，粗大的阴茎直接顶到了花心。

 

那人握住展启天的腰直接开始大开大合地顶弄，每一下都重重肏到花心，展启天像条搁浅的鱼，他仰头喘息，仿佛每一次的呼吸都是撕裂心肺的痛苦。

 

旁边的人早已蠢蠢欲动，在展启天正被大哥肏弄的时候围了过来，开始扩张他的后穴，并轮流插入肏弄。展启天上下三张嘴都被塞满了性器，他不敢去看展耀，他不敢面对他。

 

 

展启天躺在地上，眼镜早已不知去了哪，任由身边来来往往的人轮番抚摸肏弄，他的两个穴口敞开着，不知道多少人的精液从中流出，不知道多少人的精液还留在他的子宫里。破败不堪，他不再发出任何声音，也不再做出任何反抗，他感到累，他只感到累。

 

从今以后，他也许，再也不敢见到他们了……

 

 

【TBC.】


End file.
